Allison Argent
Allison Argent fue la protagonista de la serie 'Teen Wolf '''desde la Primera hasta la Tercera Temporada. Biografía Allison es la única hija de Chris Argent y Victoria Argent. Su familia ha sido se ha dedicado a cazar Hombres Lobo por varias generaciones, sin embargo, Allison se entera del secreto de su familia ya siendo adolescente. Vivía en San Francisco, pero se muda junto a su familia a Beacon Hills, donde conoce a Scott McCall y con quien inicia un relación sentimental, después se entera que su novio es un Hombre Lobo y tiene que enfrentarse a su familia. A pesar del odio de su familia por los seres sobrenaturales, y de ser personas sanguinareas, como su tía Kate Argent, Allison es diferente a ellos, demostrando ser bondadosa, buena e incapaz de matar a alguien. Allison era buena gimnasta y tenía habilidades avanzadas en arquería. El primer día de escuela conoce a Lydia Martin, quien se convierte en su mejor amiga y confidente. Después de varios problemas termina su relación con Scott, pero siguen viendose y ayudandose mutuamente, al tiempo conoce a Isaac Lahey con quien decide iniciar una relación. Con el ataque del Nogitsune a Beacon Hills, y mientras trata de rescatar a su mejor amiga, Allison es malherida cuando un guerrero Oni la atraviesa con una espada. Allison muere en brazos de Scott, mientras le confiesa que él fue su primer y único amor. Primera Temporada Después de mudarse de San Francisco a Beacon Hills, Allison llega a su primer día de escuela, pero olvida llevar lapicero para anotar, desde afuera llama a su madre para pedirle que le lleve y por la ventana del salón Scott McCall la ve por primera vez y aprovecha sus nuevas habilidades para escuchar lo que habla. Allison entra al salón y se sienta justo detrás de Scott, quien aprovecha para pasarle un lapicero y saludarla. Allison conoce a Lydia y su novio Jackson y se vuelve inmediatamente amiga de ellos, lo que aleja a Scott, por no ser popular. En la noche, Allison accidentalmente golpea un perro, preocupada lo lleva a la clínica veterinaria de la ciudad, allí se encuentra con Scott, quien es ayudante del lugar. Scott aprovecha para coquetear con ella y los dos aceptan ir a una fiesta. En la fiesta, Scott pierde el control y se transforma en Lobo dejando a Allison sola, quien decide irse a su casa, acompañada de Derek Hale. Al otro día, Allison molesta decide ignorar a Scott. Scott decide espiar a Allison mientras ella está en su casa, cuando quiere irse es atropellado por el papá de Allison, quien se ve enojado. Después del partido de lacrosse, Allison y Scott se encuentran en lo casilleros y se besan apasionadamente. Chris le prohibe a Allison salir debido a los accidentes en la ciudad, pero ella se escapa y sale en una cita múltiple con Scott, Lydia y Jackson. Segunda Temporada En la temporada 2, Scott y Allison han demostrado estar en una relación romántica, mientras intentan ocultarlo de sus padres. Su abuelo decide que es hora de que ella se forme como una verdadera cazadora, que en su caso significa estar preparado para suceder eventualmente a su madre como estratega de la familia. Ella ayuda a Scott y Stiles que van en contra de la manada de Derek, y más tarde, el Kanima. Más tarde se corrompe por Gerard, quien usa emocionalmente la muerte de su madre para utilizarla para atacar a los hombres lobo inocentes, pero pronto se da cuenta de su error. Para el final de la temporada, Allison rompe con Scott. Tercera Temporada (A) Al comienzo de la temporada 3, Allison no ha tenido contacto con Scott en absoluto thumb|182px|Allison en los cuatro meses siguientes al encuentro definitivo con el Kanima, después de haber pasado el verano en la casa ancestral de su familia en Francia con su padre. Ella y Chris acordaron poner su legado de la familia a un lado y volver a Beacon Hills para empezar por fin una verdadera vida normal. Aunque ella y Scott ya no están juntos, es evidente que ella todavía se preocupa profundamente por él. En violación de su acuerdo con su padre, comienza a ayudar a Scott y los otros a combatir la manada de Alfas. Allison e Isaac también limar asperezas, tanto es así que es elegido como su correa cuando ella debe emprender un peligroso ritual para encontrar a su padre desaparecido. En el final de mitad de temporada, Allison, en respuesta a la activación de la Nemeton, sugiere un nuevo código Argent: "protegemos a los que no pueden protegerse a sí mismos." Tercera Temporada (B) Allison comienza a sentir los efectos por haber muerto y vuelto a la vida. Ella tiene alucinaciones que implican a su tia Kate Argent (quien murio) y que la aterroriza. thumb|leftAllison casi ataca a Lydia, pero esta es rescatada por Isaac. Ella sueña que ambos estan por tener relaciones, cuando su tia Kate esta por matarlo. Se despierta encontrando un cuchillo a su lado. Se da a entender de que ella posee sentimientos romanticos por Isaac, aunque ninguno da el paso debido a Scott. Cuando Stiles se revela como el nogitsune, ella hace todo lo posible para rescatar a su amigo, trabajando junto a su padre van en busca de Silverfinger, y ella reduce la amenaza rapidamente. Más tarde, cuando el nogitsune secuestra a Lydia, ella hace todo lo que esta en sus manos para poder rescatarla. Se termina graduando como cazadora, y cambia la tradición, creando en vez de una bala, una flecha de plata. Cuando van a rescatar a Lydia, Allison se da rapidamente cuenta de que estan siendo vencidos, y cuando ve que Isaac esta en grave peligro, decide usar una de sus flechas especiales para dispararle. Su sorpresa es muy grande cuando el Oni se extingue en sombras. thumb|Allison siendo asesinada por un Oni. En [[Insatiable]]Pero su alegría no dura mucho, cuando en su momento de distracción un Oni corre hasta ella y la atraviesa con su katana. Allison es mortalmente herida, y cae en los brazos de Scott. Ella confiesa que fue su primer amor, y que siempre le seguira amando. Luego balbucea algo de que tiene que decirselo a su padre, antes de morir. Es mencionada multiples veces en el episodio, y en el final de temporada, vemos un flashback de ella, descubriendo que la forma de matar a los Oni era mediante la plata. Temporada 4 Allison es mencionada varias veces durante la temporada, en primera instancia cuando Araya menciona "las perdidas" sufridas por todos los personajes. Más tarde es mencionada en referencia a Kate, cuando Kira y Malia piden para saber sobre ella. En The Benefactor, Lydia descubre que la primera contraseña para desvelar la lista es A-L-L-I-S-O-N, es decir, su nombre. Más adelante, en Time of Death, Parrish y Chris mantienen una conversación sobre Allison, y sobre como este debe luchar por ella. Chris muestra por primera vez lo destrozado que se encuentra tras su muerte. En el final de temporada, Kate y Chris discuten sobre la muerte de Allison, esta culpa a Scott y sus amigos por lo sucedido, pero Chris dice que ''"Ella murio. Si. Murio salvando a sus amigos" Temporadada 5 Allison es mencionada en el episodio Creatures of the Night cuando Scott coloca sus iniciales debajo dthumb|lefte su nombre. Lydia dice que ella todavia esta con ellos, y todos asienten. A pesar de que Malia no tuvo relación con ella, es una de las que se une a asentir ante el conocimiento de esto. Galería Anchors 5.png Allison.jpg Allison2.jpg Allison Argent Full - Season 3.jpg Allison Argent.jpg 1422465 566371333439476 468307671 n.jpg 3 allison.jpg AllisonHunter2.jpg Insatiable - Allison 3.jpg Insatiable - Allison 2.jpg Insatiable - Allison 1.jpg De-Void - Allison 1.jpg The Fox and the Wolf - Allison.jpg Pack-Mentality - Allison, Lydia.jpg Scott dreams that his urges put allison in serious danger.jpeg Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Familia Argent Categoría:Cazadores Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes